


What’s best for you

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles tried to help Cara





	What’s best for you

“I like where this is going between us”Cara told her boyfriend 

“If you want to live with your mom that’s fine”Miles said to her 

“I’m conflicted”Cara admitted to him 

“In the end you have to make your own choice”Miles replies 

“That’s the hard part”Cara says 

“Do what’s best for you”Miles said


End file.
